The Kana that could have been
by Julie5
Summary: A oneshot about the way I would have liked the whole Kana thing to go down and a nasty surprise for Akito at the end. It felt good to write this. Please read and review flames welcome.


Kana as the Mary Sue.

It always pissed me off the way Kana turned into a whimpering weenie after Akito blinded Hatori. So I am rewriting that one scene, this is the way I like to imagine it would happen… without changing the overall story too much.

_Kana's POV_

I must admit I was more than a little nervous. The way Hatori spoke so reverently about Akito, it was a little weird to me. I mean, I was a Sohma too, I knew Akito was the family head, but it's not like Hatori and I were so closely related it would be incest or anything, I didn't understand why Akito would object, or really why it was so important to Hatori to receive his blessing.

I loved Hatori with all my heart. He made me gentler. He smoothed all my rough edges. His serious demeanor was a foil for my silliness and I often yielded to the temptation to be even more outrageous than I would be normally. He seemed to delight in my joy and this made me happier. I was nervous about Akito but I never suspected that what would happen would end our relationship. It never occurred to me that Akito was a deranged psychopath.

I will never forget the dark room we were ushered into. I will never forget the cloying smell of roses and sandalwood oil. I will never forget the submissive posture of the man I loved as he knelt before a madman. I was also on my knees at the back of the room. I found it a trifle annoying to be on my knees in front of any man other than Hatori but for him I swallowed… my pride that is.

"Kana and I wish to be married." His voice was low and calm, a cool wind slicing through the darkness. My heart thrilled to hear these words. I smiled my gentlest smile. I really did want Akito to like me, if only for Hatori's sake.

Then the guy went crazy.

"No I won't allow it!" He cried, his voice was husky and trembly, a wheezing breath that slid along my skin like oily sandpaper. He smacked a vase of those nasty roses, shattering it. I heard my love cry out. The raging loon went from one extreme to the next from anger to concern.

"Hatori what's wrong?" He gasped out. I lifted myself from my kneeling position, my good sense warring with my conscience. I had promised Hatori I would not approach until permission was given but he was moaning softly, obviously in pain. What should I do? Surely if it was serious those two would call me over, after all I'm a fucking nurse right? Akito's voice went soft in concern.

"Hatori are you alright?" Suddenly the fruitcake lunged up into a sitting position leveling a hateful glare and a bony finger in my direction.

"You did this!" His voice dripped with venom. I whimpered in surprise as my eyes darted from his raging visage to the blood pooling on the floor by Hatori. My jaw fell open, slack with shock and I felt dizzy, my stomach plummeting as a sense of unreality set in. Hatori just sat there clutching his eye, blood dripping down his arm. The psycho continued raging his lunacy at me.

"If Hatori loses his sight it's your fault, it's your fault!" Suddenly rage shot me to my feet. In two strides I was at Akito's side, fury lent me strength as I grabbed that sonuvabitch's finger and bent it all the way back hearing it give a satisfying snap as I did so. I continued bending the finger then the wrist. Akito cried out and the pained whimper was music to my ears as I slammed him onto the wall.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed into his face, spraying him with my saliva. "How the hell is it my fault when you did this, what are you mental or something? Fucking retard." I slammed my foot into Akito's side he grunted then I dismissed the loon turning my attention to Hatori.

"Hatori, let me see." Hatori was gazing at me with shock and wonder. I blushed crimson. I had never shown Hatori my temper before. I didn't get angry often but I was fiercely protective over what I considered mine. "We need to get you to a hospital."

I heard Akito pull himself to his feet.

"I won't allow you two to marry." He gasped out, wheezing into the darkness. I rolled my eyes as I withdrew a bandage from my hip pouch and made Hatori press it to his temple. Anger was still pumping adrenaline into my veins as I whirled around in a squat. My eyes scanned the floor, I smiled gleefully, I scooped up a pile of small shards from the shattered vase. Then I lunged for Akito, grabbing him by the throat. He went down with me on top of him. He tried bucking me off, I used my thighs to squeeze his arms against his side pinning him and I leaned close to his face so he could feel the heat of my breath on his skin. I was sweating from the fighting and the adrenaline.

"Listen to me but-fuck! You try to stop me and Hatori from marrying, you just try it." I growled baring my teeth at the nut, I made my nose twitch and widened my eyes hoping I looked as scary psycho as I felt. "If I hear one more goddamn word outta' your mouth about me and Hatori I will shove these shards of glass into your asshole and sew your but-cheeks together!" I was a snarling maniac. Akito turned white at my threat.

"Akito!" A shout came from above me but I didn't tear my eyes away from Akito's face I wanted him to know I meant business. Suddenly Shigure pulled me off him. I struggled out of his grip, turning a menacing look on him before I returned my attention to Hatori. Shigure took the fruitcake and left.

Shortly thereafter Hatori told me we couldn't be married. Then he erased my memories because I was bound and determined to keep my promise. I was going to sew Akito's ass full of broken glass. See how many lives he could ruin with a shredded anus. That bastard would be stuck wearing a colostomy bag the rest of his life when I was done.

Years went by I was none the wiser, I married, I had two kids. Then one day I woke up. I remembered everything.

I love my husband, but I'll be damned If I will allow myself to be a liar.

So here I am in his room. It's the middle of the night. I have a syringe full of oxycotton in one hand and some suture thread in the other. I grin evilly into the night. He is sleeping the sleep of the innocent, seemingly untroubled by dreams.

I'll fix that. I knock over a vase sitting on his bureau. The glass crashes to the floor shattering into pieces. He leaps to a sitting position in his bed.

"Who's there?" He cries. I smile into to darkness at his fear. I pull the light switch attached to the ceiling fan and the room is illuminated. He stares at me in shock. I toss the thread into his lap and quickly scoop up a few pieces of shattered glass; I squeeze them in my hand accidentally cutting myself. Red blood pools out of my palm.

"It's me, Kana. I believe I have a very important date with your sweet ass." He screams a blood chilling sound cut short as I swiftly inject him with the medicine. I smile. If anyone heard the scream no one came.

Two hours later my work done I survey the bastard who ruined my happiness and stole my life from me. My hand came up to the light switch and I grinned in grim satisfaction as a small amount of blood trickled from between his- or rather her but-cheeks.

"Promise made," I muttered into the room before pulling the switch and putting out the light, "promise kept." I never looked back.


End file.
